Um relato de dor
by Rin Taisho Sama
Summary: Todos os dias acordo com essa agonia, lágrimas lavam meu rosto, porém a única coisa que sinto é dor. Não consigo entender por que ele fez isso comigo. Por que me usou?


**Um relato de dor.**

Todos os dias acordo com essa agonia, lágrimas lavam meu rosto, porém a única coisa que sinto é dor. Não consigo entender por que ele fez isso comigo. Por que me usou?

Foi tão humilhante, ele ali na minha frente com ela, sorrindo e pedindo-a em casamento?Como teve coragem...

Eu uma tola, aceitei o tal convite de jantar, pensava em reconciliação, até cheguei pensar em dar uma segunda chance. Pois o amava e ainda amo.

Deve ser por esse fato que fizeste tal insulto. Sempre gostou ter mulheres suplicando por sua companhia, por seu afeto, ou por seu amor.

Mas agora eu carregava um filho dele, deveria pelo menos ter consideração por essa vida. Mas esqueço que assim como negou meu amor, negou seu filho.

Senti seus olhos encima de mim com ironia e vitória, nunca compreendi o prazer que ele tinha em me fazer sofrer, seria por eu ser pobre? Novamente lágrimas caiam, não conseguia ser forte, juro que tentei, mas é impossível. A mulher a minha frente, com seu coque bem arrumado, vestido de tecido nobre, certamente um Versace ou Dior da vida e claro uma sandália combinando, como uma verdadeira boneca rara, sorria e ria de mim. De certa forma, compartilhava com ele aquela suposta alegria de me ver no chão e claro, de ser sua noiva.

Sai da mesa, ele sempre sínico, me pediu para ficar, pois iriam brindar. Brindar? A única coisa que gostaria era de sumir, dos meus pensamentos e que meu passado desaparecesse, até a morte me parecia uma bela companhia àquela hora.

Mas não daria tal gosto a ele.

Se eu não morresse pelo menos ele morreria por minha teimosia.

Decidi ficar até o final daquele circo, os vi beijando, cariciando, uma hora trocando juras de amor e até mesmo planos de ter filhos... filhos?

Finalmente saímos daquele maldito ambiente, fomos para o estacionamento. Já esperava sua "gentileza" em me deixar em casa. Claro, nunca perderia a oportunidade de me fazer sentir pior, se é que era possível.

Lembro que a noite estava bela, o tempo levemente nublado, um pouco de sereno caindo..., até uma coruja avistei me observando ao meio das folhas escuras, e o frio me cortando a pele, mostrando que ainda estava viva. Pelo menos a parte carnal.

Deu partida no carro e seguimos o caminho até minha casa. Infelizmente não foi silencioso, Sarah sua noiva, fazia várias perguntas sobre minha suposta vida e claro dizendo como a dela era ótima, isso, quando não achava brecha para me insultar ou dizer o quanto idiota era de pensar que algum dia teria aquele homem para mim. Como sempre a voz me faltava. Maldita voz. Mas nem sempre precisamos da voz para falarmos, não é mesmo?

Cheguei a minha humilde casa, simpaticamente os convidei para entrar. Claro que eles não recusaram. Ele via claramente minha tristeza e sorria com isso. Pior era quando falava. Além do meu sofrimento, ainda me insultava comparando com outras mulheres que compartilhou o corpo e claro , que ainda compartilha, comparando uma hora minha beleza, outra, meu jeito de ser na cama.

Fui à cozinha, esquentei a água, e enquanto isso eles não demoraram e passaram a se amar em minha sala. Ouvia claramente os gemidos. Não respeitaram nem meu próprio lar.

Despejei o liquido sobre as xícaras de porcelana, adocei com mel e segui o som.

Deparei-me com ela sentando em seu colo e ele penetrando-a enquanto fixava os olhos em mim, com um pequeno sorriso.

Sentei e assisti a cena toda.

Assim que terminaram, ofegantes me pediram gentilmente por um lanche, pois estavam famintos.

Entreguei o chá e voltei à cozinha. No armário peguei torradas, geléia de morango e uma faca para eles servirem tudo em uma bandeja bem arrumada. Ainda coloquei uma jarra com rosas para ficar perfeito.

Voltei à sala e depositei na mesa. Ambos me olharam e eu os questionei. Evidentemente tinha algo errado, pois esqueci de servi-los. Completei a xícara com mais chá e coloquei o doce na torrada e entreguei devidamente embrulhados em um guardanapo limpo.

Já saciados, colocaram as roupas e despediram. Ele sempre me provocando com uma leve mordida em meus lábios.

Pegaram o carro e dali partiu.

- Mais então Rin, como a senhorita explica que depois que eles saíram da sua casa, ambos bateram em um caminhão. Sim, poderia ser um acidente normal, mas estavam com as bocas espumosas. – questionava o senhor calmamente sentado na cadeira envelhecida a sua frente.

- Meu senhor eu não sei – disse uma jovem simpática e levemente sorrindo - devem ter se intoxicado com a comida do restaurante, afinal estava farto de escargot e eu por sorte sou alérgica.

O delegado sabia perfeitamente que ela era a causadora da morte, pois com o que acabará de relatar ou melhor, ouvir o desabafo. Mas como profissional e responsável pelo caso, Kohako não tinha nenhuma evidência que fora ela, pois os exames não acusavam nenhuma substância no sangue que pudessem confirma suspeita de envenenamento e nenhuma testemunha. E como amigo, compreendia o que ela passava e de certa forma não a julgava, pois era testemunha que sua amiga vivera antes, durante, e agora... depois.

E assim deu se por encerrado e arquivado o caso do youkai empresário Sesshoumaru Taisho , 27 anos, dono de uma das maiores e bem sucedidas empresas de informática de todo Japão e suposta noiva Sarah Hayashi encontrados mortos depois de um terrível acidente, onde seu carro bruscamente foi ao encontro de um caminhão, onde apenas, o caminhoneiro sobreviveu.

Rin depois de três meses do ocorrido sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Agora semanalmente frequenta psicólogo, mudou-se de volta para a cidade de seus pais e amigos em Nagoya, esta trabalhando na pequena empresa de seu pai em publicidade, onde é chefe e designer na parte de criação e começou um relacionamento onde nesse exato momento esta sendo pedida em casamento.

Fim...


End file.
